1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conveyor systems, which convert from one product path to multiple paths or from multiple paths to a single path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, many attempts have been made to modify conveyor systems to separate a flow of product into multiple lines for packaging purposes. Devices such as deflectors to steer product in mobile class have not proven effective. What is needed is a simple, well-controlled system for dividing product into separate lanes, such as for packaging.
The present invention addresses the need for a machine to separate a product trail into discrete paths with automatic control for the flow of product.